The ghostly block battle
by Needsalife69
Summary: after team phantom finds a game called minecraft but technus finds it and takes over. now danny must use the secrets of the ender dragon to stop technus
1. Chapter prologe

**Prolog **

**My first fanfic be gentile **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom or minecraft**

**Summary:** about 2 months after the disasteroid Danny and the gang find a new game called minecraft while they played in their first world technus goes through Sam's computer and is in control of all the minecraft worlds. Danny must go into the game and learn the secrets of the ender dragon to have the tools needed to beat technus. I suck with summaries sorry.

**Start of story**

**third person**

After 2 months of being the worlds savior dannys time is spent evading the press and fighting ghosts.

"BEWHARE" as box ghost throws a box full of napkins at tucker. "boxy why do you even try this you loss every time" danny says almost feeling sorry for boxy as he gets sucked into the fenton thermos.

**time skip 30 min**

"hey guys wait up!" tucker runs up to the couple of the decade that is a halfa and a goth. "slow down already I have a question" tucker is 15 yards away when Sam stops tired of the yelling. "what" sam almost yells "have… you guys… heard of this.. new game called… minecraft." Tucker pants. "no but you have I bet" danny almost laughed at the towns mayor is out of breath for running 50 yards and definetly not made for football "it is this new game and it is like 50 times better then doom" they make it to sam's house and go inside for movie night. As they talk about minecraft a ghost works his way to the fenton portal so he can control all things electronic.

The next day technus makes it out of the portal and hurries away from the halfa's house to begin the rain of everything electronic

**Yea it is a short chapter but it is my first fic so yea give me a break and please review thx and I will upload the next chapter in 2 weeks maybe.B**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Thank you guys for the tips. Tell me if it is better this chapter. **

"okay guys pick a username" tucker says ready to play for days without end with piles of food, soda and some water nearby and is growing tired of waiting.

Danny chooses the name ghostboybuilder98. While Sam choose nevereatingmeat4. Tucker has chosen the name technomeateater78.

**They start playing but we should know how to play minecraft so I am skipping this part.**

**Linebreak lasting about 5 minutes.**

So they just finished their house it is 25 blocks by 15 and 2 blocks high made out of Oakwood planks. Each player has a double chest. Danny's chest is full of swords he has yet to use. Sam's is full of stone hoes and seeds. Tucker has all of the mining equipment. (Pickaxe, torch and a shovel)

Sam had just finished lecturing Danny about not using his weapons to harm and of the peaceful mobs such as Sheep and cows.

"Sam just stop we get it no killing the animals just gives us a break already." Tucker complains as Danny finishes the roof.

"hey at least I won't be killing poor creatures." Sam shouts back at Tucker.

"Tuck what happens when the sun goes down." Danny breaks the argument

Sam just looks at the sun at Tucker calmly says "the monsters come out to play"

"QUIT BEING SUCK AN IDIOT" Sam shouted at Tucker as a smile slowly creeps onto Tucks face.

As the sun slowly sets they get more wood when a baby zombie spawns next to the house as Sam opens the door and sees a little green spot "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sam's scream is so high pitched her window almost burst open

"Told you guys the monsters come out to play." Tucker points out trying to fix his now deaf ear. Sam just died and Danny is trying to kill the zombie as Tucker goes to find Sam to get her back to the house.

**POV change technus**

"Wondrous this new world of minecraft I can finally take over the world and be the supreme ruler.

**Thank you guys for the tips keep it up. Hope this is better it should be a while for the next update because I just started school and I am slowly getting in the habit of school. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ok so I have a lot of homework so ether I will update less or get shorter chapters I will let you guys choose.**

**Third person P.O.V**

Sam screams a bloodcurdling scream stands up and kicks Tuckers face. His first thought is 'why would she kick me I didn't do a thing'.

"You didn't tell me there are zombies in that dame game" Sam shouts in my face that could beat a ghostly wail.

"Sam stop ok he didn't tell us yet I bet he would of, right Tucker." Danny says as calmly as he can without laughing.

"Uh yes I would have but is completely skipped my mind just don't kill me." Tucker almost cries with the pain coursing in his face.

"Fine but is there anything else I should know about."

"Ok there are skeletons, creepers, ender man, and larger zombies"

"See was that so hard" Sam is trying to speak in a calming voice but turns out sounding like she was just messing with his brain.

Sam picks up tucker and sets him down on the bed.

"Tuck are you alrigh…" Danny stops as a blue wisp escapes his mouth. San and Tucker stop and start looking for a ghost when suddenly technus fly's in.

"It is I technus the master of all things technology and I will take over the world called minecraft."

"I wouldn't bet on it technus" Danny shouts and he changes into Danny phantom.

Then technus phases into Tuckers computer before Danny can shot an ecto-blast. But tucker runs to his computer and tries to get technus out. Key word tries. Then Danny's and Sam's computer shut down and technus pops up.

"Hello people of earth I am technus the master of all things techno and I have taken everything techno in this world through the program called minecraft."

**In some random house in New York **

"Mom you were right minecraft was a bad program to get."

"Told you son"

**Back to Danny**

"Guys I have to go get technus can you guys cover me" Danny says walking up to tuck's computer and phased into it and began his hunt for the ghost of technology.

**Thanks you guys for the support. Know I don't usually don't read this but here is some things about me. 1) I am a freshman in high school. And 2) I am a diabetic. Again thanks for the support see you next time. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (sorry last chapter was 2 it was a typo)**

**I am thinking of doing another story a Danny Phantom and Teen Titans Xover I will upload the first chapter tomorrow. Special thanks to my beta reader Phantomspirit12. **

**Danny P.O.V**

I appear right in front of a tree and thanks to tucker I can see the title of all the blocks but at the bottom left side of my vision I saw technomeateater78: 'Danny I found a way to beat Technus.' I realize I am made of blocks I try to raise my hands but my arms aren't bending so I look down at my hands and I see I don't have fingers or toes just blocks. I jump in surprise and tucker sends me a new message. 'Ok either you spend a year looking for technus or you find the ender dragon' I am confused and say

"What is an ender dragon" much to my surprise it appears in the text. But I am interrupted by the block I am standing on just starts floating into the air I jump of and tuck sends a new massage ' anything you build will disappear'

"Ok then how will I do anything?"

'You don't'

"Fine now where is this ender dragon"

'400 blocks forward and 50 blocks down'

"Really tuck there isn't one a little closer"

'Sorry on a world'

**Technus P.O.V**

"it is I technus master of all things techno and I have decided to give all things techno the ability to see the ghost child try to stop me with my building block fortress" the block fortress is just dirt and wood blocks stacked into a 4 story house but with a single floor and the throne is made out of green and white wool. Somehow technus kept his shape and is not made of blocks.

**Back to Danny**

The sun was about to set and I was getting nervous I was still in my ghost form so I could flight but it is my first night actually in minecraft so he whispered "hey tuck can you change it to day light" I had only gone about 200 blocks and down 3 so yep I had a long way to go and if I sleep anywhere I would wake up on a floating block high above the clouds but that was just a theory

'No I am lucky to be able to chat by the way Sam wants to talk to you'

"Ok let's do this"

A moment of silence and I sit down for it

'You better be able to get out I can't deal with you stuck in a video game all day'

"I will do the same thing I did in doom"

'Good and school was cancelled because no one can access the locks on the doors'

Great know I won't be too far behind"

'And be careful of what you say right know the world is watching you because Technus thought the world should see you'

"Thanks for the heads up"

The block I am sitting on starts floating and I get off and keep going and I learned I can keep my inventory so I made a pickaxe and tucker gave me something's called the eyes of ender. About 16 of them (he has extra)

**Shift P.O.V to Maddie Fenton**

"This is our chance we find the computer he went into and when he comes out of it and we can catch him" Jack is overflowing with joy and breaks out some fudge " yes and we can finaly take him apart molecule by molecule" jack is cheering but is could just be the fudge

**Back to Danny**

I am tired so I lay down and take a quick nap but before my eyes close I fell the blocks under me move.

**As I said at the top I am thinking of a new story to start the first chapter is soon and let me know if you know a beta reader for DP and TT I would be thankful any tips are welcome**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
My new beta reader is Wolfwind97  
**"Danny speaking"  
'Minecraft chat'  
Danny p.o.v.

I woke up to clouds in my face. I bolt up and nearly fall off the blocks, realizing I could barely see the ground.  
"Tuck, how far am I from the portal?"  
'50 blocks forward, 200 blocks down.'  
Luckily, I am able to fly. I jump off the floating blocks and gradually fall until I can see the ground clearly. Then, I fly to the ground and start walking. Suddenly, a creeper pops out of nowhere and blows up, blasting me back about 3 blocks backward.  
"Tuck, what is going on? It's only noon."  
'Technus is making monsters spawn around you.'  
"That gives me an idea."  
I wait for creepers to blow up, then phase through the ground to avoid harm. Sadly, after a dozen zombies, skeletons, and mini zombies (just as annoying as the Box Ghost) I am tired of waiting, so I turn intangible and head toward my destination.  
I fly into a room with lava in two corners, steps next the lava and weird blocks, and under it was more lava.  
"Tuck, how does this work?"  
'Put the ender eyes I gave you in the holes and it should turn to a black vortex.'  
I place the ender eyes in the holes of the blocks and the space between begins to swirl black, almost like the ghost portal. "Tuck, this is it, right?"  
'Yeah, but be careful. I don't know what's on the other side.'  
I get ready to jump in when I hear the sound of a dragon roaring, but I ignore it and jump.  
All I see is black with faint purple sparks.

**Short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"Talking in the game"**

**'minecraft chat'**

When the blackness fades, I see black skies and a block that looks like yellow cobblestone. Purple sparkles were hovering around me.

"ROOOOAAAR!"

"Tucker what was that?"

'I think it was the Ender Dragon.'

"And that is?"

'A dragon that is like the boss. Also known as Enderman.'

"Okay, now how do I beat him?"

'There should be eight obsidian towers with a special health generator on top. You need to shoot it'.

"Got it."

'Shoot the Ender Dragon until it dies.'

I shoot of into the sky looking for the towers when I see movement in the dark sky. I try to find it again but I don't until I hear the sound of a missile flying at me. I turn around and see a purple ball of light flying towards me. I jump to the right to avoid it but the explosion launched me forward a few blocks. I see the dragon and shoot him with a ecto blast. The dragon flies away and a chase him, but I stop when I see a purple beam come from space and onto the dragon; I notice his health bar filled up.

"Tuck, I found one."

'Good, now go shoot it!'

I charge a ecto blast and throw it at one end on the purple laser and it blows up. The Ender Dragon's health drops and I get an idea. I wait for the next purple beam. I ran right into an Ender Man and he looked at me like I was his worst enemy, so I flew into the black sky. I see a new purple beam to my right and I shoot it.

This goes on for 7 minutes until Danny shot the last generator and the dragon has half of its health. I wait for the dragon to come after me. I see his purple eyes racing towards me and I take a deep breath and let loose my ghostly wail. I hear a screech from the dragon as its health begins to drop at a decent pace of a heart per second. When I stop, I am almost out of power and I charge a weak ecto blast and it hits his face. I see a purple light emerge from the dragon and then another and they keep forming until I see the dragon explode.

'Good job, now I gave you a piston and a lever. Hit the Ender Egg so it moves.'

I hit the egg and I see it disappear in a purple flash and it is 20 blocks away. I place the piston next to the egg and I place the lever. I hit the lever into the 'on' position and the egg changes into an item. I pick it up, waiting for the next step.

'Okay, now give me twenty minutes to hack into the game and hatch the egg. Until then, jump into the black portal. '

I see the portal and hop in.

It is all black for the next fifteen minutes. Longest time in my half-afterlife.

**I am thinking of starting a triple crossover with Danny phantom, Teen Titans, and Sword Art Online. I would like to know if you are interested in that idea. I am thinking of it being under Teen Titans and Danny Phantom, because the game is the setting and** **such.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Okay, I will post my new story sometime after I finish this story.**

**'Minecraft chat'**

**"Talking"**

**Danny pov**

I just appeared in a planes biome. Nothing above average except the random missing blocks and the new, bold green sky.

"Tucker, what is going on?"

'It looks like Technus is changing Minecraft into a place similar to the Ghost Zone.'

That had been a bit shocking. Why Technus would do this?

"Hahahaha, good to see you, Ghost Boy. I haven't been able to see you for about 30 minutes. What have you been doing?" Green mist escaped the ground and formed into Technus.

"Tuck, how are we doing?"

'Stall for another minute. Almost done.'

"You think you can stop me? I have complete control of this game!"

"Are you? I have beat you many times."

"But this is my world now!"

'Okay, place the egg, hit it twice, and he will be yours.'

"Hey, Technus! Did you prepare for this?" Danny placed the egg on the ground and started to hit it, but Technus rammed into Danny. As Danny flew through the air, he realized what Technus had done. He hit his head and lost half of his hearts. He stood up, lunged at the egg, and hit it one last time.

A bright green blast exploded, leaving Danny with a single heart left. In place of the explosion was a green dragon with Danny's symbol on its chest and green eyes. He had the same build as the Ender Dragon. He let loose a green fire blast that flew through the sky.

"What is this thing?" Technus began to freak out.

"This is my friend. I think I will call him the Phantom Dragon." Danny began to laugh as he mounted his dragon and charged at Technus. Technus tried to run, but the dragon overpowered him as he was swallowed whole. The sky changed back to a sky blue and after a few seconds you could see the blocks start falling down.

Danny willed himself out of the game and, before he knew it, he was back in his house with Sam near his laptop

"Talking."

"Thank God, you're okay! I was worried!" There was a loud slap as Danny was thrown off balance for a little bit "That is for making me worry."

"Good to be back, Sam." Danny stood up and hugged Sam but he noticed his laptop continued glowing. Soon, he started to see a dragon slowly get out of the computer screen. "Sam, get under my bed and keep your head down."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. Now." Danny had a ghost ray ready to blast, but as the dragon emeraged he realized it was the Phantom Dragon which was the size of cujo when he was smaller. The dragon settled on Danny's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Okay, Sam, you can come out. It is okay now." Danny pet his dragon a little bit.

Sam crawled out and saw the dragon, letting out a small scream. "What is that thing?"

"He is the Phantom Dragon, a new friend of mine."

"He looks a little weird..."

"Hey, you will hurt his feelings."

They argued like that for 20 minutes.

One week later

Phantom Dragon was fallowing Danny everywhere and stayed invisible for the day. Technus has yet to come out of Dragon in any way, so they had gone back to their daily routine and had a happy life.

I will post the first chapter of a new story about 2 weeks after this chapter, so enjoy and I will take any tips you have.


End file.
